Les yeux de Sully
Avril 249 – L'Ile aux Ours – 9ans . Ils venaient enfin de poser le pied à terre. Après avoir traversé le Nord pendant plusieurs semaines depuis Winterfell et traversé la Baie des Glaces sous un soleil froid, l'Ile aux Ours s'offrait enfin à eux. Le jeune Sully qui n'avait pas l'habitude de naviguer n'était pas mécontent de retrouver la terre ferme car une heure de plus et il aurait sûrement vidé son estomac par dessous le bord. Ser Gregor Stark, toujours égal à lui-même et nullement incommodé par les voyages marins portait son regard vert perçant sur la forêt de pins qui recouvrait l'Ile. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir le château des Mormont, vielle bâtisse de bois et de pierre à l'allure austère assise sur une colline en rocs. Ils firent descendre leurs montures et les chargèrent de leurs bagages avant de dire au revoir à l'équipage déjà affairé à ses occupations, et ils partirent vers le château. L'Ile aux Ours était un endroit réputé pour sa rudesse et sa beauté. Le jeune Sully ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec ceci car il n'avait jamais vu pareil paysage, tout en arbres majestueux, en rochers écharpés, et en rivières brillantes sous le soleil. Après une bonne demie heure de cheval ils arrivèrent enfin au Château, et si on ne pouvait le voir depuis la côte on constatait à présent qu'il surplombait un grand lac aux reflets argentés. Ser Gregor surprit le regard fasciné de Sully : - Oui ce n'est pas comme Winterfell ici, dit-il presque amusé. Nous sommes dans les confins du Nord et ça va être parfait pour ton entraînement à la survie. - Oui Ser Gregor, j'ai hâte de commencer, répondit le jeune écuyer, visiblement enthousiaste. Arrivés dans la cours ils descendirent de leurs chevaux, et trois silhouettes se détachèrent de l'entrée de la bâtisse pour venir à leur rencontre. Celle en tête n'était autre que Lord Artheric Mormont lui- même, suivi de son fils Balric et son premier petit-fils Glewen alors âgé de douze ans. - AH AH MON BON GREGOR TE VOILA ENFIN, s'exclama-t-il Lord Artheric dit « Le Grizzly » ressemblait vraiment à un ours autant par sa corpulence que par sa pilosité, et très souvent il en avait le caractère, mais aujourd'hui il était de bonne humeur et serra dans ses bras robustes Ser Gregor qui encaissa le choc stoïquement. - AH ! Voilà notre jeune Karstark ! Comment ça va mon garçon ?!, dit-il en lui posant son énorme main sur la tête. - Euh..Très bien, et vous Lord Mormont ? répondit-il d'une petite voix. - Ah ah toujours aussi poli mon garçon ! Tu me rappelles ton père à ton âge ! En effet, Lord Cadell Karstark avait été l'écuyer d'Artheric Mormont dans sa jeunesse et depuis les deux familles gardaient de forts liens d'amitié. Mais si Cadell avait un jour été poli c'était il y a bien longtemps car Artheric avait sans doute trop déteint sur lui vu le caractère qu'il avait à présent. Sully salua Balric et Glewen qui tous deux affichaient toujours un éternel regard blasé et pensif qui trahissait le sang Stark qui coulait dans leurs veines. Soudain une quatrième silhouette arriva en trombe depuis l'intérieur du Château. Sully n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » que la petite fille de huit ans lui sauta au cou recouvrant le visage de Sully de sa longue et chaude chevelure auburn qui sentait la forêt d'automne un jour de pluie. Sully senti alors son coeur battre plus fort et une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac et cette fois ce n'était pas à cause du voyage en mer. - Tu es enfin arrivé ! S'exclama Gwenyfar en riant. Gwenyfar était toujours aussi jolie, même plus encore que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée un an auparavant. Sa chevelure bouclée dansait autour de son visage et avait des reflets violacés et rougeoyants, ses grands yeux gris clairs et lumineux le regardaient avec un air amusé. Des années plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait disparu, il repenserait souvent à ce moment précis. Sully resta un moment hébété ne sachant quoi lui dire. C'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait une énorme contusion sur la partie gauche du visage : - Mais enfin Gwen ?! Que t'es t-il arrivé ! Demanda-t-il horrifié. La petite fille le regarda un moment sans comprendre de quoi il parlait, puis soudain : - Oh tu parles de ça, dit-elle en montrant son visage, elle rit , mais ce n'est rien voyons je me suis fait cela à l'entraînement, Deaglan est une vraie brute parfois, mais il a eu ce qu'il méritait, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle rit joyeusement. Sully la regarda avec de grand yeux et sentit son coeur fondre d'un seul coup. - Tu as faim Sully ? Tu aimes le saumon ? On pourrait aller chercher des saumons en cuisine et les faire cuire au bord du lac ! Ça te dit ? - Euh… Oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ! Il jeta un oeil à Gregor qui d'un regard l'autorisa à vaquer à ses occupations. Gwenyfar le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna joyeusement à l'intérieur du Château qui sentait bon les différentes essences de bois. En chemin ils croisèrent Deaglan, le deuxième petit-fils Mormont âgé d'une dizaine d'années, qui le salua d'un mouvement de la main. Il affichait toujours un air féroce semblable à celui de son grand-père et en ce jour arborait un magnifique coquard sur l'oeil gauche. Effectivement il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, on entendait de l'agitation à l'intérieur. - Attends-moi ici, je vais discrètement nous chercher des saumons, lui souffla Gwenyfar avec un sourire espiègle. Elle disparu par la petite porte et Sully se retrouva seul. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit une femme d'un certain âge avancer droite comme un i dans sa direction. Elle avait les cheveux roux clairs et bouclés et possédait les fameux yeux gris des Stark. De près on pouvait voir que Gwenyfar lui ressemblait énormément, mais Gwenyfar était quelqu'un de chaleureux qui riait tout le temps, cette femme en revanche semblait aussi agréable qu'un couteau entre les côtes. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le fixa avec un grand intérêt. À cet instant Sully aurait juré que l'air ambiant avait chuté de quelques degrés. - Tu as de jolis yeux mon garçon, fais attention à ne pas te les faire manger, dit-elle placidement, et elle repartit aussi sec. Sully la regarda partir totalement terrifié. Gwenyfar était revenue, un saumon dans chaque main et ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre Sully et la vieille dame. - Je vois que tu as rencontré Grand-Mère, dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné et compatissant, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Sully ne répondit pas, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés sur le dos de Lady Seligwen Mormont. Mars 264 : Au large, quelque part entre Peyredragon et Torth – 25ans. Les navires tanguaient, ça sentait le sang et le brûlé. La Misère Pourpre, le sloop fer-né de Dylan Greyiron les avait abordés en pleine mer et la Jument Salée sur laquelle Sully et son écuyer voyageaient jusqu'à présent n'allait pas tarder à couler. A peine les Fer-Nés en vue Sully avait sorti son épée se préparant au combat. Ils les avaient pris en traitre, au petit matin alors que le brouillard n'était pas encore levé et qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage et des passagers était encore endormie. C'était la tactique préférée de Dylan « Gobe-Oeil » Greyiron. Sully qui ne dérogeait jamais à un entraînement matinal même en pleine mer avait donné l'alerte mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'abordage c'était passé brutalement et sauvagement comme chaque abordage fer-né. Des corps jonchaient à présent le plancher du navire en feu et parmi eux se trouvait celui de Yonig l'écuyer de Sully. Yonig venait à peine d'avoir quinze ans et à présent il gisait le crâne fendu par un coup de hache. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile. Il l'avait surpris en train de dérober des voyageurs dans une auberge de Blancport, l'orphelin avait l'air dégourdi et d'avoir du caractère et il avait vu en lui le potentiel pour en faire un brave chevalier. Alors Yonig l'avait suivi et Sully l'avait formé. Le jeune garçon avait même survécu à la guerre qui avait eu lieu il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais les Fer-Nés avaient eu raison de lui. Voir ainsi son protégé se faire massacrer avait empli Sully d'une profonde tristesse et plus encore d'un sentiment qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors et qu'il avait interprété comme étant de la rage. Il avait alors perdu tout contrôle de lui et avait violemment passé par sa lame tous les Fer-Nés qui s'étaient présentés à lui. Jusqu'au moment où ilreçut un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Il tomba net sur le plancher imbibé de sang et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage ensanglanté de Yonig qui le regardait fixement de ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés et sans vie. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance il était attaché à un vieux poteau dans ce qui semblait être la cale humide de La Misère Pourpre. Il n'était pas seul, des hommes étaient là, appuyés sur une table, qui discutaient et ricanaient, mais leurs voix semblaient distantes bien qu'ils furent proches. Soudain l'un des trois hommes sembla remarquer que Sully était en train de reprendre connaissance et fit un signe de tête à celui dont Sully voyait le dos. L'homme se retourna et eut un sourire mauvais. Il s'approcha de Sully et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Dylan Greyiron, la trentaine, avait les yeux bleus gris et les cheveux blonds cendrés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, sa peau était abîmée par les années en mer et il lui manquait une dent. Il aurait pu être un bel homme si la vie n'avait pas été aussi rude pour lui et s'il ne transpirait pas le mal par tous les pores de sa peau. - Alors mon joli ? Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il, moqueur. Sully ne répondit pas. - Je t'ai posé une question, barbaque, dit-il sèchement. - Non, grogna Sully. - Aaaah mais c'est qu'il sait parler finalement. Alors chevalier, tu viens d'où comme ça ? Sa voix avait un fond de menace. - Du Nord. - Ah un Nordien ? Mais que fait un Nordien si au sud, tu n'as pas peur de fondre, barbaque ? Sully ne répondit pas. Dylan le regarda très attentivement ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa chevelure de jais, une idée sembla lui traverser l'esprit. - Eh mais dis-moi, Nordien, tu n'aurais pas du sang Baratheon par hasard, avec tes cheveux noirs et ta mâchoire au carré ? Je sais sentir le Baratheon quand j'en vois un... Encore une fois Sully garda le silence en lui soutenant son regard. Dylan esquissa un sourire mauvais : - C'est bien ce que je pensais… Sache que je déteste les Baratheon. Seigneurs de l'Orage, mon cul oué, les seigneurs des mers déchaînées ici, c'est nous, les deux autres approuvèrent en riant. Tu as de la chance, Nordien, normalement avec ton pédigrée je t'aurais joyeusement fait la peau, mais je t'ai vu te battre et passer mes meilleurs hommes par le fer. Alors j'ai une bien meilleure idée, tu vois je connais quelqu'un en Essos qui paierait cher pour avoir un colosse musclé tel que toi, Westerosi avec du sang noble, joli garçon et avec toutes ses dents. Tu serais parfait dans une arène, barbaque et moi je me ferai un petit paquet de fric. Sully ne répondit pas mais le projet du Fer-Né ne l'enchantait guère, loin de là. Dylan Greyiron eut de nouveau un sourire mauvais qui n'augurait rien de bon. - Mais avant ça je peux pas résister à m'amuser un peu avec toi, ça te fera sûrement perdre un peu de valeur mais qu'importe, on ne m'appelle pas « Gobe-Oeil » pour rien, hein mon grand. Le Fer-Né sorti une petite lame de sa poche, il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres qui vinrent pour maintenir la tête de Sully qui à ce moment avait laissé place à la terreur. - Foutez-lui un truc dans la bouche, je ne veux pas qu'il me morde, demanda sèchement Dylan, c'est là que Sully remarqua qu'il lui manquait une phalange au petit doigt de la main droite. On fourra donc de force un tissu sale dans la bouche de Sully qui s'étouffa presque avec et Dylan commença alors son oeuvre. Il dessina lentement avec sa lame deux grands traits verticaux qui fendaient le front, les paupières et les joues de Sully. La douleur était insupportable et le chevalier errant faisait comme il pouvait pour ne pas hurler de tout son saoul en mordant le tissu qu'il avait dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il eut finit Dylan sourit largement : - Ah bah voilà, t'es magnifique comme ça ! Tu as de la chance, si je ne voulais pas te vendre je t'aurais aussi enlevé tes deux jolis yeux tous noirs, il éclata de rire. Tu sais quoi tu ressembles à un blaireau, tu sais les blaireaux, ces saletés de bestioles qui vivent en forêt, il rit de plus belle, les deux autres riant avec lui. Sully ne voyait rien, son sang coulait dans ses yeux et la douleur était vive. Il fallait qu'il se sorte d'ici, lui qui avait choisi la liberté ne pouvait par finir esclave à Essos se battant dans une arène. On entendit de l'agitation sur le pont et Dylan roula des yeux : - Rah pile quand on s'amuse qu'est ce qui se passe encore, vous deux allez voir. Les autres sortirent de la cale par une échelle. On entendait encore des cris au-dessus. - Dommage, on a pas de miroir ici, tu ne pourras pas admirer ta nouvelle apparence, se moqua Dylan. Il se rapprocha et il enleva le tissu sale de la bouche et s'en servit pour lui essuyer le visage de son sang appuyant bien sur ses blessures pour lui faire mal. Sully eut un haut le coeur et cracha de la bile. - Bah vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses vous les Nordiens, aucun savoir-vivre. Comme l'agitation au-dessus ne s'arrêtait pas Dylan décida d'aller voir lui-même en maugréant. C'était le moment oi jamais. Sully essaya de se défaire de ses liens. Il s'agita, banda ses muscles pour faire céder la corde qui le retenait mais qui résistait. Soudain il pensa à Yonig, dont le corps avait très probablement coulé avec la Jument Salée et qui jamais n'aurait de sépulture. Yonig qu'il considérait comme un frère et qu'il avait prévu d'adouber d'ici moins d'un an. Il sentit de nouveau cette rage qui l'avait envahi quelques heures auparavant. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce garçon avait mérité de vivre et d'avoir une vie heureuse et une famille. Et jamais il n'aurait ça, car Sully l'avait quitté des yeux au mauvais moment, car les Fer-Nés étaient de la pire espèce et qu'ils fauchaient tout sur leur passage pour l'argent et le profit. Sully se mit à crier de cette rage qui l'emplissait, jamais il n'avait été dans cet état-là, si bien qu'il ne reconnut presque pas sa propre voix. Il s'agita un grand coup, réussit presque à se lever et le vieux poteau en bois, rongé par la moisissure et l'humidité céda sous la force de ses cent-vingt kilos de muscles et de colère. A ce moment la trappe du plafond au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit et un homme en tomba littéralement, s'assommant à moitié sur le sol. On entendit la voix de Dylan qui pestait et qui descendait à sa suite. - Je te préviens Ronan, fais-moi encore un coup comme ça et tu resteras dans cette cale pendant deux mois sans manger ! Sully dut réfléchir très vite, il souleva la table à côté du mur et la fracassa au sol. Il récupéra l'un des pieds et lorsque Dylan qui était descendu par l'échelle se retourna en entendant du bruit Sully lui passa le pied au travers du torse. Dylan le fixa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'effondra sur son comparse assommé au sol, se vidant de son sang sur le pauvre bougre. Sully prit l'épée dans le fourreau à la ceinture de Dylan car son épée avait du couler avec la Jument Salée. Il respira un grand coup et s'élança vers l'étage. Il déboula tel un taureau sur le pont de La Misère Pourpre et les Fer-Nés dans les parages le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Un homme, plus réactif et sûrement moins saoul que les autres tenta de l'arrêter mais Sully l'écarta violemment d'un grand coup d'épée. Il se jeta à la mer et nagea de toutes ses forces loin du navire fer-né. L'eau salée lui brûlait ses blessures mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, il fallait qu'il continue. Car s'il y avait une chose qu'avait oubliée Dylan Greyiron c'est que les blaireaux ne sont pas seulement des animaux marrants à regarder, ce sont aussi des animaux tenaces qui n'abandonnent jamais.